Shy & Snow
by Suki Heart
Summary: 3 kits are found near the border. no one knew there destinies until the prophecy was told " The shy fawn will stay near the snow's claw" (sorry totally such at summaries and prophecies! Rated: T)
1. Shy is Here!

~Chapter 1: shy is here~

"Two she-kits and 1 tom kit found by the border Bramblestar" Foxleap said after putting down one of the she-kits. One she-kit was pure white with blood red ear tips and tail tip and crystal blue eyes and the other was a dark tabby also with blood red ear tips and tail tip but with emerald green eyes and the tom was a ginger and white kit with a blood red splash on his chest and paws with amber eyes. "Pretty unusual group, bring them to Brightheart Foxleap". Foxleap picked back up the one he was holding and took them to Brightheart. Later the one with blue eyes was named Shykit, the one with green was Mosskit, and the one with amber was Flamekit.

~6 moons later Shykit's P.O.V.~

I waited as Brightheart was grooming me and Snowkit, Amberkit, Dewkit, Mosskit, and Flamekit for our apprentice ceremonies. Bramblestar called the clan and we went outside.

(yada,yada,yada forgot the words so …..)

Lionblaze was Snowpaw's mentor, Dovewing was Amberpaw's mentor, Foxleap was Dewpaw's mentor, Ivypool was Shypaw's mentor, Cherryflight was Mosspaw's mentor, and Moleclaw was Flamepaw's mentor….

**Cliffhanger! Please do review and I will give out Shypaw, Mosspaw, and Flamepaw plushies to each of you!**

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS ERIN HUNTER DOES! If I did we would all be warrior cats taking over the planet by now!**


	2. Meet new Friends!

Chapter 2: Meet new friends!

~Shypaw's P.O.V.~

"Okay practice the leap and hold move one more time Shypaw" her mentor Ivypool said. I did as my mentor said and finally perfected it, "Good job Shypaw!" her sister Mosspaw behind me making me jump. " Oh my Starclan Mosspaw you scared me!" I said. " Hi Shypaw!" I heard Snowpaw say from behind Mosspaw. "Hi Snowpaw!" I said back to Snowpaw. " How about you 3 go hunting and come back to came after you each caught 4 pieces of prey" our mentors said, " Ok" we all said back and went into the forest. " How about we split up and meet back at camp after we get enough prey. First one to camp gets first pick!" I said while running away to the shadowclan border to find some prey. I quickly caught a squirrel then caught a robin and then a whole nest of 4 mice. I then went to camp and put my prey on the pile after seeing Mosspaw and Snowpaw weren't there yet so she went ahead and shared a plump vole with Snowpaw after he got back just a little while after her. " Hey Shypaw how do you do it?" Snowpaw said, " What do you mean Snowpaw?" I said back. " Going around everyday without knowing who you real parents are." He said, " I don't know, I guess it's because I don't ever think about it." I said back just as Mosspaw came into camp with 4 mice in her jaws.

~Snowpaw's P.O.V.~

_Why can't I ever tell her how I feel about her, I need to tell her how much I love her. Maybe I should wait until our warrior ceremony, yah that's when I'll tell her ho- _" I'd like to announce something everyone. I'm having Bramblestar's kits in about a moon and a half!" Squirrelflight said excitedly to the clan. " Congrats Squirrelflight." Me and Shypaw said at the same time to her. " Now aren't you two cute together!" Squirrelflight squealed like a rabid Fancat (cat version od fangirl!).

***hands out plushie pack* okay guys and galls who do you think Moleclaw should be mates with Blossomfall, or Rosepetal? Also Disclaimer please Snowpaw and Shypaw!**

**Snowpaw &amp; Shypaw: Suki does not own Warriors Erin Hunter does otherwise we would be in thousands of books and fanfictions!**


	3. Shy's first Gathering!

Chapter 3: Shy's First gathering!

~Snowpaw's P.O.V.~

"-Snowpaw and Shypaw are going to the gathering tonight!" Bramblestar said from highledge while we all got in line after eating and left for the gathering. "Hi Snowpaw!" Shypaw said a little while before they got to the tree bridge. "Hi Shypaw." I said back.

~Shypaw's P.O.V.~

_Talking to him is so hard! I like him but I'm too scared to tell h-_ "Shypaw it's your turn to go across the tree bridge!" my mentor yowled at me. I quickly ran across and into the clearing to find every clan there but Windclan. "Follow me, I want to show you some my friends in the other clans" Snowpaw said to me over the clan's chattering and I followed him to a group of river and shadowclan apprentices at the edge of the clearing. "Nightpaw, Tigerpaw, Minnowpaw, and Dragonpaw this is my friend Shypaw, she's a new apprentince in Thunderclan" Snowpaw said. "Um, hi Shypaw I'm Nightpaw" said a pure black she-cat with amber eyes and then a mottled brown tom with dark blue eyes said" Hi I'm Tigerpaw and this is Minnowpaw and Dragonpaw" he points to a pretty white she-cat with brown eyes and a ginger tom with green eyes. "Hi " they both say at the same time. " Hi to you four too" Rest of the gathering Blackstar reported 4 new kits Tigerkit, Spottedkit, Rosekit, and Dewkit. Riverclan had no news and Windclan also had no news. "Bye " me and Snowpaw said to the apprentices and left.

***gives out plushie packs ***

**Do the disclaimer please Moleclaw!**

**Moleclaw: suki does not own warriors otherwise I would be SUPER MO-**

**Suki: you're so selfish! *ties up Moleclaw and gags him***

**Everyone: Bye and REVIEW!**


	4. The Prophecy!

Chapter 4: The Prophecy

~Half a moon later~

~Jayfeather's P.O.V.~

"the shy fawn will stay near the snow's claw and help thunder, shadow, wind, and river in the dark of night" the prophecy ran through my ears and I immediately ran to Bramblestar to tell him of the prophecy.

~Shypaw's P.O.V.~

"Squirrelflight's kitting!" I heard someone yowl and immediately ran to find Jayfeather only to see that he was already heading to the nursery with borage in his mouth telling someone to get a stick and some soaked moss. After Jayfeather announced that there was two she-cats and two toms I went to see them. I saw four little bundles of fur curled up to Squirrelflight, one was a creamy color, one was ginger , one was a sandy color and the last was a brown tabby. "What are there names?" I asked her, she said " the cream tom is berrykit, the sandy colored tom is sandkit, the ginger she-kit is firekit, and the brown tabby she-kit is fernkit.". "Cute names" I said and left back to the apprentice den and fell back asleep

***gives out plushie packs***

**Suki: *unties and ungags Moleclaw* are you gonna behave now?**

**Moleclaw: yes mam**

**Suki: good**

**Shypaw &amp; Snowpaw: Hi Suki and Moleclaw**

**Firekit: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm in a story!**

**Berrykit: Hiyo canwe do the disclaimer?**

**Sandkit &amp; Fernkit: awesome sauce!**

**Suki: Sure you 4 can do the disclaimer!**

**Firekit, Berrykit, Sandkit, &amp; Fernkit: Suki does not own warriors if she did we would have born way longer ago and we would be way cuter then we all ready are!**

**Fernkit&amp; Firekit: REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND YOU GET FIREKIT, FERNKIT, BERRYKIT, &amp; SANDKIT PLUSHIES!**

**Everyone: Bye &amp; Review &amp; Follow!**


	5. Battle Practice!

Chapter 5: Battle practice!

~Ivypool's P.O.V.~

I woke up at the crack of dawn to find out my apprentice was already up and ready to go to battle practice with Snowpaw and Lionblaze. Shypaw was finishing up a meal with Snowpaw as she walked over with Lionblaze. "Come on time for battle practice you two" I said while starting to walk out the bramble barrier and to the training clearing. I heard Shypaw, Lionblaze, and Snowpaw behind me catching up. Shypaw and Snowpaw were talking about how much prey they would be able to catch in their warrior assessments coming in about 6 moons. "Hey Ivypool , did you know that Foxleap really likes you?" Lionblaze said to me quietly so the apprentices didn't hear them talking. " He does?" I said back in surprise _I like him too_ I think in my head." Yup, talks about you all the time when you aren't around at all" He said back, and I said" Ok thanks for telling me I promise I won't tell him you told me at all!", "Ok or else he would be so mad if he found out" he said back. " Found out what?" a strangely familiar voice said that belonged to Foxleap himself. " Nothing!" we both yowled, " Oh really?" he said back. "Y-y-yes " I said blushing (if cats can blush) and stuttering _what? I never stutter_ _when I talk _ I thought. " Well why are you stuttering Ivypool? Everyone knows you never do.", " Oh, look we're already at the training clearing gotta go Foxleap talk to you later" I said running into the clearing, " Well we need to talk later Ivypool!" Foxleap yelled running back into the forest to continue hunting." Ok apprentinces practice the leap-and-hold move, the front paw blow, and the half belly rake on each other ok?" I said once they got there in the clearing. " Yes Ivypool" they said in unison and started practicing the moves she told them to do.

~Foxleap's P.O.V.~

_I hope Lionblaze didn't tell her how much I like her. I can't wait to find out what Lionblaze meant by if I found out he would be fresh-kill. I just want her to be happy!_

~Shypaw's Pov.~

"Ok you two go hunt and collect as much prey in a pair as you can then return back to camp before dusk" my mentor Ivypool said walking back to camp with Lionblaze. "Ok so lets head to the abandoned twoleg nest first I guess then move somewhere else to hunt more" I said starting to head to the abandoned twoleg nest.

**Hey guys! *gives out random plushie packs***

**Moleclaw: vote for who my mate will be!**

**Suki: sorry if I'm rushing into the story but school coming up soooooooooooooooo gotta get on the schedule and stuff so ya.**

**Firekit: next chapter is going to be all about me, my littermates, Shypaw, and Snowpaw only!**

**Suki: Yup only in their Pov's and thoughts and all that stuff!**

**Ivypool: yup and everyone will get to read it!**

**Suki: what where did you come from?**

**Ivypool: I was here the whole time *she says demonically***

**Suki: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa um Bye &amp; REVIEW! **


	6. Kits & Acorns!

Chapter 6: Kits &amp; Acorns!

~Shypaw's Pov~

_Time for me and Snowpaw to take care of the kits today!_ " Snowpaw! Come on we're taking care of Firekit, Berrykit, Fernkit, and Sandkit today!" I said to Snowpaw finishing my fresh-kill and walking towards the nursery where the said kits were waiting. " Hi Shypaw!" they said getting ready to pounce on me. " Thunderclan attack!" Firekit yowled pouncing on my back. " Oomph, you got me you Thunderclan fleabags! Next time Shadowclan shall win!" I yowled " Shadowclan retreat!" Snowpaw yowled from under two fluffy kits. Snowpaw and I ran towards the apprentice den as the kits chased us in there pouncing on Mosspaw and Flamepaw who got the day off for helpers. " Get out of here you Shadowclan scum!" the kits squealed, " Never " I said pinning Firekit down with my paw so she couldn't get up from my grip then I pick her up by her scruff and shake her then I put her down and ran out of the den yelling "Shadowclan retreat!". Snowpaw, Mosspaw, and Flamepaw ran out the den and climbed some of the trees in camp with me. "Yes! We drove out those Shadowclan scum!" the kits said now knowing we were hiding in the trees until Mosspaw and Flamepaw fell out theirs and ran as fast as they could away.

~Firekit's Pov~

" I'm tired!" I said starting to walk to the nursery to sleep with my littermates.

~Snowpaw's Pov~

We immediately ran when the coast was clear and the kits were going to sleep." Finally!" I heard Shypaw whisper-yell to me. " Let's go hunting!" I said already running out the bramble barrier with her behind me heading to the abandoned twoleg nest.

~ By Sundown~

We came to camp carrying 2 voles, 6 squirrels, 5 mice, 4 shrews, 3 blackbirds, and 4 thrushes. I shared one of the voles with Shypaw after bringing the other vole and one of the squirrels to the queens. " When do you think we will get our Warrior names?" I asked her, "Probably when Squirrelflight's kits become apprentinces." She said back. " We better got to sleep it is getting dark plus we have dawn patrol in the morning." Shypaw said going into the apprentice den to sleep with me in tow.

**Hi guys * gives out plushies***

**Moleclaw: vote for who my mate will be! Blossomfall or Rosepetal?**

**Firekit: whoever votes gets a plushie of that she-cat!**

**Shypaw: Also once Squirrelflight's kits are apprentinces we are making polls for what their names will be! so vote when they arrive!**

**Suki: anyway *sweatdrops* b-**

**Ivypool: Beware of me being a demon * says demonically while tying and gaging Suki ***

**Suki: umm eugfuy gtyu ebv yt**

**Ivypool: Bye And REVIEW!**

**Suki: gten mreyrt otytu heewr ivyokpoffol byeyeyey!**


	7. Fox & Rouges!

Chapter 7: Fox &amp; Rouges!

~ Half a moon later~

~Shypaw's Pov~

" Ivypool, Shypaw, Snowpaw, and Lionblaze I want you four to patrol the territory there has been foxes and rouges scented in the territory so be careful" Squirrelflight said.

Lionblaze gathered us all and we left to check the abandoned twoleg nest first, then near the shore, and then we started to go back to camp. " I smell foxes pretty strong near here and also rouges!" I said while sniffing the air with my eyes wide. " Ok, you two stay low we'll check it out. Don't come out unless we tell you it's safe to ok?" Lionblaze said, " Yes, Lionblaze" we said back while crouching low to get under a holly bush. Lionblaze and my mentor Ivypool started going towards the smell and they suddenly said " Come on out I think the Foxes and Rouges left already.". Once we came out we noticed it wasn't our mentors who said that it was a group of around 20 rouges . 6 were holding down Lionblaze and another 6 were holding down Ivypool. It was a trap. " Snowpaw your faster than me. Quickly get a patrol down here" I whispered to Snowpaw so the rouges couldn't hear.

" No way, I'm not leaving you alone with a large amount of rouges!" he whisper-yelled back, " you're faster than me and these rouges could catch me a little while before I could get to camp if I go so you go get the cats! Quick! Now!" I whisper-yelled back. " Fine!" he yelled running off to camp while I quickly tackled one the smallest rouges. I nipped her ear as one of the other rouges grabbed me from behind. I quickly clawed his eyes once I turned around and performed the leap and hold move on one of the rouges holding Ivypool down and jumped off then knocked the legs out of another giving enough time for Ivypool to get out from under them. Then a battle screech sounded from Snowpaw as he ran forward with Moleclaw, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Graystripe, Millie, Dovewing, Mosspaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Flamepaw, Foxleap, and Cinderheart. Cinderheart attacked the one I blinded, Snowpaw attacked one on Lionblaze, Millie attack the one I assume was one that talked to Snowpaw and I, etc.

I started attacking the small one from earlier and easily chased her away then attacked one with Mosspaw back to back.

~Mosspaw's Pov~

I was attacking a tom back to back with my sister Shypaw when suddenly a furry ball barreled into me scratching my sides. I quickly countered the tom with Shypaw and he retreated. " Rouges retreat!" we heard what I think the leader said retreating away. Shypaw had lost a claw, a torn ear, and deep scratch on her side but otherwise she was fine, Flamepaw had a wrenched claw, Dewpaw was bleeding from a scratch near his eye, Snowpaw had a torn ear, &amp; Millie and the rest were fine though being that they have been in worse battles.

~Shypaw's Pov~

We started heading back and I was treated first since I had the most and then after everyone else was treated I ate some fresh-kill then went to sleep in a nest in the medicine den since I was to stay the night in there just incase.

~next sunrise Snowpaw's Pov~

I woke up early just to hunt for Shypaw so she could have some warm fresh-kill. I caught a big plump vole by the shore and chose to share it with her. By the time I was back she was up and walking to the fresh-kill pile. " Shypaw! Come here!" I yelled from across the clearing walking towards her with the prey in my mouth. " Awesome! How did you catch that Snowpaw?" she asked once she saw it. " easy I knew you'd be hungry and I caught it for you! Can we share it?" I asked back. " Sure" she said taking a bite then letting me have some. We finished it quickly and than shared tongues. After a little while Squirrelflight finally woke up to assign patrols. " Well since you two are up early you can go on a hunting patrol near the Windclan and Shadowclan borders." She said as we got up. " Yes Squirrelflight!" we both said already running out the bramble barrier probably waking up the entire clan. After a little while we came back with 3 blackbirds,5mice,4 squirrels,2 voles and 1 rabbit. After that we had a border patrol to do. Turns out we got in a fight again but instead of rouges it was a fox .

~Ivypool's Pov~

As Shypaw, Lionblaze, Snowpaw, Dovewing, Amberpaw, and I was patrolling the Windclan border a fox attacked us and we didn't get out too good.

Shypaw reopened the wound on her side and got a good clawing near her eye, Snowpaw had a wrenched claw and clawed flank, Dovewing had a bite mark on her ear and a wound right above her eye, Amberpaw had a torn ear and a bite mark visible on her tail, and Lionblaze and I just got a few scratches.

After Jayfeather treated our wounds again we ate some fresh-kill then went in our dens to sleep and again Shypaw had to stay the night in Jayfeather's because of her wounds.

**Hi guys hope you liked that chapter took me two hours to make it so ya better like it please! * gives out plushies!* Oh yah if ya wondering how got untied and ungagged by Ivypool was because Foxleap convinced her to so I could write this finally!**

**Moleclaw: this chapter sucked cause I wasn't in it!**

**Suki: *Cries in emo corner* but it took me two hours to make it and I need to know who your mate will be once that happens I was planning to make that chapter about you and which she-cat it will be!**

**Rosepetal &amp; Blossomfall: How dare you make her cry! *ties and gags Moleclaw***

**Moleclaw: bfgb ghgk gifbhhgm nhgbfi**

**Rosepetal: Do you need anything Suki?**

**Suki: *stops sobbing* my frosted strawberry milkshake please! It's on my counter * points to white counter with purple, blue, and pink flowers on it***

**Blossomfall: ok I'll get it for you * grabbed it * here you go**

**Suki: *poof* ahh! You game me transformation potion not my drink!* wiggles wolf tail and twitches her wolf ears*Now I have white wolf ears and tail!**

**All the she-cats: Kawaii!**

**Suki: ugh I think it should wear of by chapter 10 or 11. *running away from fangirling cats!* Ahh! Someone save me from these fangirling cats!**

**All the toms and Moleclaw still tied and gagged : Bye and Review!/fjghugtb hb bgwjihfb!**


	8. Hunting & Tracking Assesments!

Chapter 8: Hunting &amp; Tracking Assesments!

~Rouge's Pov~

_I hate the Clans!_

~Shypaw's Pov~

_Yay! Today is Snowpaw, Mosspaw, Flamepaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and my Hunting &amp; Tracking assesments!_

Ivypool said " Come on you lazy 'paws! Time to wake up for your assesments!", after she said that we all were in a hurry to get out of the apprentice den and to the fresh-kill pile. After we all ate we quickly got up and walked into the forest with our mentors. "Ok, so Ivypool will watch Snowpaw, Dovewing Flamepaw, Moleclaw Amberpaw, Cherryflight Dewpaw, Foxleap Mosspaw, and I will watch Shypaw in their assesments." Lionblaze said in a hurry. Ivypool said" First is tracking so that means each apprentice will track the chosen warrior. Then we do partner hunting!" After all the Warriors walked off to hid e and we waited enough time to eat a mouse we started to track them. As I started tracking Lionblaze to shore when it started going into the trees. I quickly climbed the bark of an oak tree that had his scent on it. I followed the trail all the way to the ancient oak where I saw all the mentors crowded. It seems I'm the only apprentice here so far. "Hi!" I said walking up to Lionblaze and Ivypool. "Seems you're the only apprentice here so far Shypaw!" They said to me. Right after they said that Snowpaw, Flamepaw, and Dewpaw came into the clearing with Mosspaw and Amberpaw not that far behind. " So, next we do partner hunting!" Cherryflight said just as Blossomfall, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Icecloud, Birchfall, and Whitewing came into the clearing. "Blossomfall partner with Flamepaw, Rosepetal with Dewpaw, Toadstep with Shypaw, Icecloud with Mosspaw, Birchfall with Snowpaw, and Whitewing with Amberpaw." Moleclaw said to us all. Toadstep and I quickly ran towards the Greenleaf Twoleg Nest. After we caught about 5 mice and 2 blackbirds we went to the lake and caught 1 water vole we headed back to camp with our catches. "Wow! Good job you two!" Mosspaw said when we got back, " Thanks Mosspaw!" we said back to her. " What did you catch?" I asked her, " Two robins, three squirrels, and one mouse." She said back. "Good job Mosspaw!" I said. After that we all had a rest, went on a few patrols, then we finally went to bed.

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been on for a while I was grounded from my laptop for a while so I couldn't update for a while. Anyw-**

**All she-cats: Kawaii!**

**Suki: Run for it! *running from screaming fangirling she-cats in all the clans* Someone save me from these cats!**

**All the toms including still tied and gagged Moleclaw: *sweatdrops* If the guys can remember Suki drank a transformation potion and now has white wolf ears and wolf tail too! Well any way bye!/ *sweatdrops* jkhdfbg lfkbg osidfbgisdfh iksfgbisdfkhg ksdfhbgvihfdg kghbvkdfgv kdjhsgikhfd ksdfhgh! Kiubgfuoje oseifdbhgv mbgskdbf byeyeyeyeyey!**


	9. Fighting Assesment!

Chapter 9: Fighting Assesment!

~Shypaw's Pov~

_Yes to-_

"Come on you six! Time for your fighting assesment now!" Moleclaw yowled into the den. After a bunch of grumbles and ughs we all got up and ate some fresh-kill. "Come on you six! Time to go!" Moleclaw said to us again.

We all followed our mentors out the camp and all the way into the training clearing. "Ok now since we are all here I want Snowpaw to be paired up with Flamepaw, Shypaw with Amberpaw, and Dewpaw with Mosspaw. " Dovewing said. I quickly ran to Amberpaw to start our fighting assesment. " Ok first up Snowpaw and Flamepaw!" Lionblaze said. Snowpaw and Flamepaw quickly ran into the middle of the clearing to start their assesment. After that it was Amberpaw and me fighting. Amberpaw did win the first time but I won the second time. Next were Mosspaw and Dewpaw. " Well you guys seems your going to become warriors today!" Ivypool said to us excitedly….

**Hi guys! ** **That means next chapter is when they become warri-**

**All she-cats scream: Kawaii!**

**All toms including still tied and gagged Moleclaw: *sweatdrops* so next chapter they become warriors! Well anyway gotta go! Bye!/ *sweatdrops* fgho ksdhgf ifjhg ifg kjbg jkhtbgj! Skjfrgb kjhfbg jfhb kjdfh! Beye!**

**Suki: Bye! **


	10. Finally Warriors!

Chapter 10: Finally Warriors!

~Jayfeather's Pov~

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Shypaw, Snowpaw, Mosspaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Fernpaw gathered under Highrock looking proud and happy that they were becoming warriors.

" I , Bramblestar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentinces. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Bramblestar said proudly. " Shypaw , Snowpaw, Mosspaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Fernpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

" I do" they all said

" Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Shypaw , from this moment you will be known as Shyfawn. Starclan honors your intelligence and loyalty. Snowpaw , from this moment you will be known as Snowclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and honesty. Mosspaw , from this moment you will be known as Mossheart. Starclan honors your honesty and skills. Dewpaw , from this moment you will be known as Dewdrop. Starclan honors your loyalty and care. Amberpaw , from this moment you will be known as Amberpool. Starclan honors your curiosity and love. ( coming up with random stuff like skills, love, and care since I didn't remember some things.)

Flamepaw , from this moment you will be known as Flameleaf. Starclan honors you energy and curiosity. We welcome you 6 as full warriors of Thunderclan."

( Forgot the apprentice stuff again!)

" Shyfawn!, Snowclaw!, Mossheart!, Dewdrop!, Amberpool!, Flameleaf!, Berrypaw!, Firepaw!, Sandpaw!, Fernpaw!"

_Shyfawn and Snowclaw! They must be in the prophecy I received moons ago!_

~Shyfawn's Pov~

"Bramblestar I have something to announce to the clan if I may." Dovewing said, "Of course Dovewing you may." He said back. " I'd like to announce that I am expecting Bumblestripe's kits!" she said back excitedly. "Congrats Dovewing!" we all said to her.

_Yay! Finally a warrior! _

**Hi guys! Here is the chapter I chose to make the main 6 warriors and Squirrelflight's kits apprentices! Oh yah if you were wondering at all why no she-cats are chasing me and be fangirling cats then if you look to the right you will find out all of them but Shyfawn, Amberpool, Mossheart, and Squirrelflight's she-kits are tied up and gagged!**

**Shyfawn: Yup! They really are!**

**Suki: well… anyway please keep voting on who Moleclaw's mate will be, Rosepetal or Blossomfall? Oh yah! If anyone likes WWE then I will let you know I am going to do a story for them on Whattpad and anyone who likes Fairy tail also I want you to know I am going to do my own story for them after I get this one to at least 40 chapters so please sit tight! Anyway Shyfawn do the disclaimer please!**

**Shyfawn: Suki does not own Warriors Erin Hunter does!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	11. 3 bundles of life!

Chapter 11: 3 bundles of life!

~one moon later~

~Jayfeather's Pov~

"Dovewing's Kitting!" some cat yowled into my den waking me and Briarlight up and I raced to my herb supply got the correct herbs and quickly walked to the nursery with the herbs in my mouth.

~Shyfawn's Pov~

"Dovewing's Kitting!" I heard some cat yowl witch immediately woke Snowclaw and me up. I raced out the den with him behind me and outside the nursery. "Congrats Dovewing, two she-kits and a tom!" Jayfeather said loud enough so we could hear. After Jayfeather left the den Snowclaw and I asked if we could see them. "Of course come on in!" we heard Dovewing say so we silently walked in to see her kits.

~Snowclaw's Pov~

When Shyfawn and me walked up to the nest we saw 3 little bundles of fur. Two were a dark gray with very light gray stripes and the other one was a light gray. "What are their names?" I asked Dovewing. " The two dark gray ones with very light gray stripes she-kits are Graykit and Sorrelkit and the light gray tom is Silverkit." She said back. "Cute names!" I heard Shyfawn say to her. After that we both left and had some fresh-kill. "What do you think is going to happen at the next gathering?" Shyfawn said to me. "Well I don't know. All I know is that Bramblestar is going to announce the arrival of Dovewing's kits and that is all I know." I said back to her.

~Sundown, Shyfawn's Pov~

"_The shy fawn will stay near the snow's claw and help thunder, shadow, wind, and river in the dark of night but also the sky will come back to help and protect" a ragged yellow cat said. "who are you?" I asked. "My name is Yellowfang" she said disappearing into the darkness. "The shy fawn will stay near the snow's claw and help thunder, shadow, wind, and river in the dark of night but also the sky will come back to help and protect" the prophecy whispered through the air. _ I woke up at the same time as Snowclaw.

~At the same time Snowclaw's Pov~

"_who are you?" I asked to a golden tom that looked like Lionblaze. "My name is Lionheart, I am here to tell you a prophecy." "The shy fawn will stay near the snow's claw and help thunder, shadow, wind, and river in the dark of night but also the sky will come back to help and protect." He said disappearing from sight. _I woke up at the same time as Shyfawn and we ended up bumping heads on accident because of that….

**Hi guys! So now those two received the prophecy and don't know what it means yet. Jayfeather knows that they are in the prophecy but doesn't know about the last part yet. Next chapter will be continuing this one and I hope you guys liked it please. Anyway Sorrelkit and Graykit do the disclaimer please!**

**Sorrelkit: Suki does not own warriors!**

**Graykit: Erin Hunter does!**

**Silverkit: Other wise I would be all the away across the country from you 2 she-kits! **

**Suki: Well any way gotta go!*Poof* Yay! My wolf ears and tail is gone! No more fangirling She-cats!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	12. continuing 3 bundles of life

Chapter 12: continuing..3 bundles of life!

…. "opps sorry Shyfawn!" I said quickly turning away. "It's alright!" I heard her say back. "Anyway do you want to go hunting since we woke up?" I asked Shyfawn, "Sure." She replied. As soon as she said that she raced out the den and through the bramble barrier &amp; into the forest. I quickly followed behind watching her blood red tip of her tail and the rest of her fur shine in the moonlight like silver and silvery-red. She stopped and scented the air right before I accidentally crashed into her which scared a vole from under a bush. We raced after it quickly butt in the end she caught it. "Good job!" I mewed as she buried in the sand so no foxes can find it. "thanks!" she said before racing off again with me following her.

_I wonder if she had a strange dream too. I really hope she will ac-_ "Hurry up Snowclaw we have to catch that rabbit!" she said when I noticed a furry white blob running from her. "I got it!" I said quickly running in front of her and pouncing on it with a swift bite to it's neck to kill it. "Good catch!" she said out of breath as we went back to where she hid the vole when we found nothing there and rouge's scent all over the spot. "Fox dung! I worked so hard to catch that vole and a stupid rouge took it!" Shyfawn said in anger. "It's alright let's just get back to camp. It's already dawn so they should be sending out a dawn patrol now. Let's just tell them about it!" I said racing back to camp with her at my heels. Once we stepped through the bramble barrier we heard yowling and found rouges attacking camp. I immediately dropped the rabbit and ran into the battle with Shyfawn doing the same. Once I saw a gray &amp; white rouge attacking Dovewing and the kits I ran from behind and performed the leap &amp; hold move and then started attacking…. Suddenly it all disappeared and Shyfawn &amp; me were back in the same forest with Lionheart and a ragged old cat was sitting next to him appeared. "_What just happened Lionheart/ Yellowfang?" Shyfawn and me said at the same time. The one that Shyfawn called Yellowfang replied "that is what to come when you wake up but we will give you a chance to let them live." "Who live?" Shyfawn asked in confusion . " Graykit, Sorrelkit, Silverkit, and Bumblestripe." Yellowfang answered in a 'duh' tone. "Wait so you mean they die if we wake up and go hunting?" I said, she replied again in the same tone "yes!". "so you are giving us a chance to save them?" I said and again she said "Yes!". After that Lionheart &amp; her started fading away with us about to say "What do you mean?!"._ "What was that?" Shyfawn asked as soon as we woke up again like in the dream bumping our heads. "So if that was true then that means that we have to warn Bramblestar!" I said already running out of the den and scrambling up the rocks to get to Bramblestar's den. "Can Shyfawn &amp; me come in?!" I said into the den cause I heard Bramblestar talking to Squirrelflight softly about the new kits in the clan. "Come in!" Bramblestar said his tone laced with surprise. We ran in and sat down in front of him and Squirrelflight and quickly told him about our dream. "Then we must wake everyone immediately and make sure that Silverkit and his sisters are protected as well as Bumblestripe and Dovewing at the back of the nursery with at least 3 warriors guarding it." He said quickly racing out of the den with Squirrelflight and us following to wake everyone up. Right after we got everyone up and prepared we heard a battle screech and saw the rouges running through the bramble barrier. As soon as that happened we all ran into the fight. I saw Mossheart, Amberpool, &amp; Shyfawn fighting against two rouges together like they trained together the whole time they were apprentinces and knew how to mirror each other's moves in sync. Flameleaf caught my attention and I tackled a rouge on him that was trying for a killing bite. Flameleaf pushed the other rouge off of him with his hind paws and performed a front paw blow move next to the rouge's eyes almost blinding him. I did a half belly rake to the tom that attacked Flameleaf and noticed that all of them retreated leaving Shyfawn with a scratch marks all over her and I think there was none on her eye, a deep scratch mark going from her front right leg all the way to the middle of her back, and a torn ear, Flameleaf had a scratch next to his eye and a missing claw but every cat else had only a few scratches. Jayfeather raced to Shyfawn since she had the most damage and I was worried her left eye is now blind because of how bad that scratch was. I could see Jayfeather telling her something and she had a horrified look on her face but that was all I saw before Bramblestar blocked my view saying "Good job Snowclaw! You fought good for a young warrior!" I didn't bother in basking in his praise so I just muttered a small 'thanks' and ran to see where Shyfawn was.

~Shyfawn's Pov~

Jayfeather said "I'm afraid you are now blind in your left eye Shyfawn.." I was horrified!

**Hi guys! I'm not dead so don't worry! I just got grounded for a month and had school so couldn't update! Do you like my little twist?! Shyfawn &amp; Snowclaw will survive so don't worry Amigos!**

**Shyfawn: you made me bling in my left eye! Why amigo why?!**

**Suki: so overdramatic and besides Shyfawn you knew something was going to happen in this chapter so why should you co-**

**Snowclaw: why amigo why?!**

**Suki: l-**

**Silverkit: why?!**

**Suki: iwasjustaddingalittletwistmyfansandamigos!**

**Silverkit, Snowclaw, &amp; Shyfawn: What?!**

**Suki: I was just adding a little twist my fans and amigos! Bye!**


	13. I'm Blind!

Chapter 13: I'm Blind!

"B-b-but I can't be blind in my left eye!" I yowled a bit too loud and every cat became silent. "You should already be having the blindness kicking in Shyfawn there is nothing I can do about it! If there was I would deal with it and wouldn't be blind still myself" Jayfeather yowled back after treating my wounds he was treating while we were talking. He quickly said "Sorry Shyfawn." And walked to Flameleaf as I walked slowly in shock to the warrior's den and curled up in my nest. I closed my eyes when I heard Snowclaw laying down next to me in his nest saying " it'll be alright Shyfawn." Just when I was about to say something back Brightheart walked in and said "If you want I will help you get used to it Shyfawn. It's not so bad and comes in handy sometimes.". "How does it come in handy when all it will do is make me different?!" I replied looking down and closing my eyes again. "Remember the stories you were told of Hollyleaf when you were a kit? She was Lionblaze's and Jayfeather's sister. She took us into the tunnels and being half blind I was used to the darkness while the others other than Hollyleaf weren't, so that came in handy to help teach them about it." She said explaining how. "Also h-", "Oh I got it now!" I said cutting her off….

**Hi amigos! It's like 10:00 pm where I am! Gotta get ma beauty sleep! Night amigos! Talk to ya tomorra!**


	14. New Adventure!

Chapter 14: New Adventure?!

**Hey amigos! I'm not dead! Sooooo Sorry! I had to get ma laptop fixed and it was only done yesterday and I picked it up this morning so sorry if it took too long for this chapter!now time for the chapter!**

~Shyfawn's Pov~

I fell asleep soon after they left the den with only Snowclaw as company. I heard him say something to me but I didn't hear what he said cause I was already falling into deep sleep to hear it. _**"Yellowfang?!" I said surprised when I saw her walk next to me. " Yes young one that is me." she said. "What are you doing here?" I asked, " I need you to do something" She said. "What do I need to do?!" I asked surprised again. "You and Snowclaw must travel to a gorge near the old forest. Your's and Snowclaw's destinies awaits for you two there." She said while disappearing. **_I immediately woke up and raced out the den to Bramblestar while accidently bumping into Snowclaw again. As soon as I found him with a surprised Snowclaw on my trail I told him and Snowclaw what happened in my dream again. "Very well Shyfawn. I will send Sandstorm to take you two there and you two may leave tomorrow at dawn after you get traveling herbs from Jayfeather." He said while getting up to inform Jayfeather and Sandstorm about it.

~? Pov~

If what Yellowfang told me was true than Shyfawn and Snowclaw are coming to take us to Thunderclan. Very soon too. Might as well get Echosong to prepare traveling herbs for the whole clan.

**Hey guys I have decided I will do a fairy tail story one I hit 20 chapters in this story instead of 44 chapters!**

**Shyfawn: Guess what clan that is in the reviews!**

**Snowclaw: Suki does not own WARRIORS Erin Hunter Does!**

**Silverkit: Remember to Review!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	15. Fifth Clan!

Chapter 15: Fifth Clan?!

~Dawn~

~Shyfawn Pov~

_Time to go!_ "Wake up Snowclaw! Time to get some traveling herbs then go!" I said. He groaned but got up and followed me to the medicine den with Sandstorm to get some traveling herbs. _Yuck! They taste bitter!_ I thought while swallowing them. We quietly left the medicine den and left the camp on our way to the gorge that is near the old forest.

~ 1 sunrise later~

~? Pov~

I smell Thunderclan! They are finally here!

~Sandstorm Pov~

As we approached the gorge a Ginger she-cat with amber eyes ran up to us. She said "Sandstorm! Nice to see you again!", "You too Leafstar! How is Skyclan doing?". "Wonderful. Is Firestar with you?", "No, he died a little while back" I replied. "Also Leafstar this is Shyfawn and Snowclaw. Shyfawn and Snowclaw this is Leafstar leader of the fifth clan Skyclan.".

~Shyfawn Pov~

_Fifth clan?!_

~Snowclaw Pov~

_Fifth clan?!_

**Hi peeps! I wanted to add Skyclan in this so I did!**

**Leafstar: yup!**

**Shyfawn: Suki does not own WARRIORS Erin Hunter does!**

**Sorrelkit: Review!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	16. Skyclan Returns! PART 1!

Chapter 16: Skyclan returns!PART 1!

~Leafstar Pov~

As we are talking a black and gray she-cat with green eyes comes. "Hello Echosong. Have you got the traveling herbs for the clan, Sandstorm, Shyfawn, and Snowclaw?", "Yes I have Leafstar" she replied then walked away to the medicine den where a few clan cats came out of with traveling herbs. " Come on! I will show you the medicine den so you can get your traveling herbs" I said quickly while walking to the medicine den. They quickly swallowed the traveling herbs and walked back out and got ready to leave.

~Shyfawn Pov~

While I was walking out I bumped into a deep amber colored tom with dark blue eyes. " Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you…", "Sharpclaw", " …Sharpclaw!" I said quickly and caught up to Snowclaw, Sandstorm, and Leafstar.

~Sharpclaw Pov~

I accidentally bumped into a pure white she-cat with blood red ear tips, tail tip, and crystal blue eyes while on my way to get traveling herbs. " Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you…", "Sharpclaw", "…Sharpclaw!" she said quickly and ran to a sandy colored she-cat, pure white tom, and Leafstar.

~Snowclaw Pov~

"..and this is the apprentice den!" Leafstar said when a deep amber colored tom with dark blue eyes came up to us. "Sharpclaw! Did everyone have their traveling herbs. "Yes Leafstar." He said back. "Sharpclaw I believe you remember Sandstorm. These are her clanmates Shyfawn and Snowclaw." She said pointing her tail at us.

~Sharpclaw Pov~

"…Shyfawn and Snowclaw" Leafstar said while pointing to the she-cat I bumped into earlier and a pure white tom with blue eyes. "Shyfawn and Snowclaw this is my deputy Sharpclaw" she said…

**Hi peeps! **

**Shyfawn: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Snowclaw: Part 2 is next soon!**

**Sharpclaw: Suki does not own WARRIORS Erin Hunter does!**

**Echosong: REVIEW!**

**Leafstar: LIKE ALSO!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	17. Skyclan Returns! PART 2!

Chapter 17: Skyclan Returns PART 2!

**Hey guys! I am not dead! Reasons why I have not updated:**

**School**

**Busy**

**School**

**Writer's Block**

**School**

**Laptop needed to get fixed!**

**And that is all the reasons! I don't own warriors and enjoy this chapter!**

~Sharpclaw Pov~

…. "Hi Sharpclaw!" Snowclaw and Shyfawn said at the same time making them blush **(again only if cats really can blush!)**. "Hello Shyfawn and Snowclaw. Leafstar where is Sandstorm?" "Right here Sharpclaw!"Sandstorm said while walking towards them. "Sharpclaw! I need you to see if everyone has eaten their traveling herbs!" Leafstar said while walking away with Shyfawn, Snowclaw, and Sandstorm behind her.

~Shyfawn Pov~

Sharpclaw came up to us a little later saying that everyone had eaten their traveling herbs and were ready to leave. We left as soon as he said that.

~2 sunrise later Mossheart's Pov~

I could smell Shyfawn, Snowclaw, Sandstorm, and many other scents coming into the camp. "Shyfawn!" I yelled waking up a lot of cats and running out of the warriors den and acciendently bumping into her and Snowclaw.

~Sharpclaw Pov~

Suddenly some cat yelled Shyfawn and a dark tabby she-cat with blood red ear tips and tail tip with emerald eyes bumped into Shyfawn.

~Shyfawn Pov~

"Mossheart!" I yelled back. Then Flameleaf jumped on me. "Flameleaf!"

~Sharpclaw Pov~

Then a ginger and white tom with a blood red splash on his chest and blood red paws with amber eyes jumped on her.

~Snowclaw Pov~

Dewdrop and Amberpool jumped on me suddenly. "Dewdrop! Amberpool!"

"Welcome back!" Bramblestar and Squirrelflight yelled while climbing down from their den.

**Hey Guys again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Bramblestar: finally Skyclan has retur-**

**Squirrelflight: shut up! I am still mad at you for taking my piece of vole you know!**

**Suki: well that sure was awkward! Anyway Review please and have a great evening! **


	18. Accept or not!

Chapter 18: Accept or Not?!

**Hey guys! This is going to be a long chapter. Hope you love this chapter!**

**Shyfawn: Suki does not own WARRIORS Erin Hunter does!**

~Shyfawn Pov~

After Bramblestar welcomed us back we headed to the warriors den to sleep while he talked to Leafstar and Skyclan.

~The Gathering Leafstar Pov~

As some of the clan Sharpclaw and Billystorm walked with me we headed to the Gathering with Thunderclan. Soon we arrived and I followed Bramblestar to where all leaders sit and sat next to him with Sharpclaw sitting next to Squirrelflight.

~Bramblestar Pov~

Mistystar, Blackstar, and Onestar were staring at Leafstar so I yowled to start the meeting and went first "I would like to announce to you all something important. Skyclan has returned and this is there leader Leafstar so please listen". Leafstar stood up as I sat back down and started the story. " When the clans first lived at the old forest there was five clans Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Skyclan. Twolegs started to destroy Skyclan territory causing us to flee. Cloudstar -the leader at that time- would not give up and came to one gathering with the whole clan. The other clans driven them out but Birdflight his mate had kits who could travel the journey yet so Birdflight joined Thunderclan with his kits Spottedkit and Boulderkit **(a/n I forgot the tom's name so I put a random name! please forgive me!)** Spottedkit soon became Thunderclan's medicine cat Spottedleaf. Skyclan traveled to a gorge but soon died. Firestar and Sandstorm soon rebuilt Skyclan and chose me as leader. All of Skyclan used to be loners and kittypets but became beloved strong Skyclan warriors. Spottedleaf came to me and told me that soon evil will come and that we were needed back in the clans and she told me a prophecy 'The shy fawn will stay near the snow's claw and help thunder, shadow, wind, and river in the dark of night but also the sky will come back to help and protect' " She finally finished and sat back down. "Welcome back Skyclan." Mistystar said kindly to Leafstar.

~Leafstar Pov~

"Thank you…", "Mistystar" ,"Mistystar" I said back. "Welcome back Skyclan!" Blackstar and Onestar said at the same time kindly. "Skyclan! Skyclan! Skyclan!" the cats from all clans cheered. Soon after we all left after everyone mingled more and we all finished our reports.

~Shyfawn Pov~

Suddenly Snowclaw pulled me away from the clan and near a hazel bush. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered. "Sure!" I whispered back. "Will you be my mate Shyfawn?" he asked…

**Hey guys! That was pretty much my longest chapter yet!**

**Shyfawn: Loved it I hope!**

**Snowclaw: but Shyfawn never answered me!**

**Suki: she will next chap-**

**Berrypaw: you did not involve me or my littermates! You must next chapter!* says in very overdramatic voice***

**Suki: I was going to but now I won't! anyway BYE!**


	19. Mates!

Chapter 19: Mates?!

~Shyfawn Pov~

….. "Yes! I will be your mate!" I said in an excited voice. "Let's catch up to the clan then." He said then ran with me following. Soon we caught up and none of them knew we left.

**Suki: Hello guys that was really short but I wanted to tell you guys some things so I had to make it really short. 1: I am sorry I have not updated I have been very super busy. 2: I have decided I will only make this story to 22 chapters. 3: I will be doing a sequel to continue this story by a few moons. I will be making a poll for the names of the sequel and if you do not have an account then you can post the name/names you like in a review. Shyfawn will you say the first sequel name please?**

**Shyfawn: Sure. The first name is "Dark Nights"**

**Suki: Snowclaw**

**Snowclaw: The second name is "Lost then Found"**

**Suki: Leafstar**

**Leafstar: The third name is "Return"**

**Suki: Billystorm**

**Billystorm: The fourth name is "Arrival"**

**Suki: Sharpclaw**

**Sharpclaw: The fifth name is "Darkest Bonds"**

**Suki: The sixth and last name is "Dark Cries". Please do vote your favorite name/names either in my poll or in reviews! Bye minna! **


	20. Kits!

Chapter 20: Kits!

~Shyfawn Pov 2 moons later~

Snowclaw woke me up from my dream since it was dawn patrol and we are on it.

~ Timeskip: After dawn patrol~

I ran to the medicine den since I was feeling sick. "Jayfeather I am not feeling too good right now", "Ok come here and sit down while I feel your stomach", "Ok Jayfeather". "Congrats Shyfawn! Your having kits!"

I was so shocked! "Thanks for telling me I best be going" I said running to find Snowclaw. "Shyfawn if you are looking for Snowclaw he went on Border patrol so he should be back soon" Blossomfall said passing by me to go to Moleclaw. "Thanks Blossomfall!" I said then went to the warrior's den and curl up in my nest to sleep.

**Hey Minna! I loved your reviews and have chosen that Blossomfall will be Moleclaw's mate if you didn't notice (no offense). **

**Shyfawn: Also Opinionstar we have taken your review under consideration.**

**Snowclaw: and have decided that we will put 4 of your suggested names in the poll.**

**Suki: and those names are…. *cue drumroll* … Rebirth**

**Shyfawn: … The Growing Darkness**

**Snowclaw: … Beyond The Dreams**

**Leafstar: ….. And last but not least Discovered**

**Suki: Thanks for reviewing Opinionstar and I promise if any of your names are chosen I will give you the credit for the name! Bye Minna!**


	21. How Many!

Chapter 21: How Many?!

~Shyfawn's Pov~

_Where i-_ "Shyfawn are you okay? You were spacing out" Snowclaw said walking next to me. "Snowclaw I need to tell you something!" I said excited. "Ok" he said sitting down next to me. "I am having your kits!" I said excited while he stood there shocked for a moment then happy. "Great!" he said.

~1 moon later Shyfawn's Pov~

"Jayfeather how many kits am I having?" I asked, "About four Shyfawn and you should get a nest in the nursery now, you will be having them I about half a moon", "okay Jayfeather" I said getting up and going to the Nursery to find a empty nest to sleep in.

**Hey Minna! Hope you liked that chapter! Also I already know the names for the kits but I am planning in the Sequel I will need some OCs so feel free to PM me some or review some if you want. Only 4 OCs per person though please.**

**Shyfawn: Thank you for reading this chapter and please put in your votes for the sequel names cause next chapter we reveal the Sequel name.**

**Snowclaw: I will repeat the names and they are… "Dark Nights", "Lost then Found", "Return", "Arrival", "Darkest Bonds", "Dark Cries", " Rebirth", " The Growing Darkness", " Beyond the Dreams", and last but not least " Discovered".**

**Leafstar: Please vote in the Review or in the Poll on Suki's Profile!**

**Suki: anyway Bye Minna! **


	22. Author Note

_**Author's Note!**_

**Hey Minna! Don't worry I am still doing chapter 22 but I wanted to tell you guys some things. **

**1: I will be announcing the sequel name and putting up the next and last chapter on Christmas Eve as a present to you guys so please have patience for it.**

**2: So far the Poll results are**:

**Dark Nights**: 1

**Return**: 1

**Arrival**: 1

**Darkest Bonds**: 2

**Dark Cries**: 2

**Lost then Found**: 0

**Rebirth**: 2

**The Growing Darkness**: 2

**Beyond The Dreams**: 3

**Discovered**: 1

So far **Beyond the Dreams** is in the lead!

3: and here is a sneak peek of next chapter: "_what do you mean Yellowfang?" Shyfawn and Snowclaw said. __**"You must leave the clan only for a little while until your kits become 5 moons old. Go to the forest beyond the lake and live there. It is your only choice in order to save the clan."**__**Yellowfang said**__ while fading away. "Yellowfang! Wait!" Shyfawn yowled._

**And that was the last one so please be patient until Christmas Eve! Bye Minna! Keep Voting until Christmas Eve! **


	23. Missing!

**Chapter 22: Missing!**

~Shyfawn's Pov (Dreaming)~

"_What do you mean Yellowfang?" Snowclaw and me said. "You must leave the clan only for a little while until your kits become 5 moons old. Go to the forest beyond the lake and live there. It is your only choice in order to save the clan" Yellowfang said while fading away. "Yellowfang! Wait!" I said._

~Bramblestar's Pov(1 moon after Snowclaw and Shyfawn went missing, Thunderclan is at a gathering)~

Mistystar just finished her report and now it is my turn. "The pray is running smoothly and the clan is fine, but we have two warriors missing. Shyfawn and Snowclaw. If any of you see them tell us. That is all." I said quickly and Thunderclan left since I was the last to report.

~Shyfawn's Pov 2 moons later~

I had 4 beautiful kits 1 and a half moons ago. 2 males and 2 females. Their names are Darkkit, Kirrkit, Karmakit, and Dawnkit. Snowclaw and us are living in the forest away from Thunderclan. Darkkit is a black tom with a blood red muzzle and blind green eyes with orange circling the Iris. Kirrkit is a brown tabby tom with a blood red muzzle, ear tips, and tail tip, and sky blue eyes with amber circling the Iris. Karmakit is a pure white she-kit with two blood red front paws and amber eyes with sky blue circling the Iris. Last but not least is the smallest and last born Dawnkit who looks just like me except she also has a blood red muzzle and blind violet eyes with red circling the Iris. We live in a hollow tree next to borage and many other herbs.

**Okay Minna that was the last chapter until I post the Sequel so I hope you liked it at least a little bit since I had to rush to get it all ready.**

**Shyfawn: anyway get to the point Suki!**

**Suki: fine! Here are the results for what the Sequel name will be:**

**Dark Nights: **_1_

**Return: **_1_

**Arrival:**_ 1_

**Darkest Bonds:**_ 2_

**Dark Cries: **_2_

**Lost then Found: **_1_

**Rebirth: **_2_

**The Growing Darkness:**_ 4_

**Beyond the Dreams: **_3_

**Discovered: **_1_

**So….. The Growing Darkness won as the new Sequel name so I give credit to Opinionstar who came up with that name.**

**Anyway I hope you all have a good Christmas Eve and Christmas! Bye Minna!**


End file.
